


【SK】Kit，你新换的屏保还喜欢吗？（上）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【SK】Kit，你新换的屏保还喜欢吗？（上）

今天推特上的私信与艾特似乎格外的多，Singto的手机屏没有熄灭几分钟便又会亮起来，终于他放下了手中的工作，按耐不住那一丝好奇心的拿起手机点进了推特。

......

就那么一瞬间他便后悔了这个决定。

铺天盖地的艾特中非但没有自己和Krist的合照，除了其中零零散散的还夹带着自己的几张窝瓜脸表情包，剩下的全部都是他家弟弟和另一个男人的合照——他家宝贝的偶像Peck...

而且如果单单只是合照也无所谓，毕竟他家的小猫咪在颁奖礼时已经照了很多了，还抱着人家不撒手，看着他心底五味杂陈的又不能说什么，憋屈的要命。

但是！但是！

本来以为那已经是小家伙能做到的极限了，没想到今天就给他来了个大“惊喜”，你当着我的面与其他男人拥抱、合照就算了，你还把合照设置为了锁屏壁纸？

要不是粉丝的火眼金睛发现了，他到现在还不知道呢。

Singto扶着额头烦躁的扒了扒垂下来的碎发，心情闷闷的按灭了手机屏，将它丢到了一边。

尽管放下了手机，Singto也满脑子都是弟弟手机屏保上那尤为刺眼的合照。

虽然他安慰自己这只是弟弟的偶像，Krist对于Peck也只是崇拜的心情，硬要举例子的话大概就像PERAYA看待他们俩是一样的吧，弟弟只是追星、只是追星、只是追星，他这么催眠着自己，但心中的嫉妒与不满还是不停的滋生蔓延，酸溜溜的感觉的溢出了心底。

一想起颁奖礼那天弟弟频繁的离开座位溜出去追星，他撇了撇嘴便更不是滋味了。

就算重新拿起了笔，想继续写作业来转移自己的注意力，却发现也是徒劳，落在纸上的答案也错得一塌糊涂。

Singto在心中不爽的埋怨着，这个小猫咪不管他是真的越来越得寸进尺了，都“挑衅”到他头上来了，怎么说他也是丛林之王，醋坛子都翻成这样了再无动于衷的任弟弟放肆那还了得，如果不让这小家伙一次性认识到事态的严重性，以后他在家里还谈何地位可言？

要让他知道，我Singto吃起飞醋来可不是这么容易哄好的。虽然是这么打算的，但是弟弟又打不得骂不得，稍微惹到了他的宝贝最后还是要自己来哄...

Singto的眼珠转了转突然想是想到了什么一般勾起了嘴角，对了，他还可以用别的方式“惩罚”这个不听话的小猫咪，不管怎么样都要先让他把屏保先换回来。

［kit.］Singto的手机在屏幕上敲了几下发了出去。

当Krist接到了来自Singto发来的只有他名字的消息时心里咯噔一下漏跳了一拍，他有些心虚的几乎秒回道：

［怎么啦～p］

还特别用了几个可爱的语气词，直觉告诉他，P’Sing肯定看到了他的屏保，至于生没生气还是另外一回事，不过先撒娇就对了！反正每次Singto都会败倒在他委屈的眼神里。

［想你了，晚上我下课后去你家，你有时间的对吧？］

［那我在家等你啦！亲亲.jpg］Krist又顺手发了两个亲亲的表情才松了口气，看来P’Sing应该是没有生气的，毕竟每次吃醋都会很长时间不搭理他，发过去的消息也全部如同石沉大海，已读不回，虽然知道他没多长时间就会消气，但每次他还都没出息的慌的要命，生怕真的被哥哥抛弃。

Singto撅着嘴收起了手机，果然Krist还傻不错的觉得什么事情都没发生呢。

——————————

Singto站在Krist的公寓门前刚要掏钥匙，门便从里面被打开了，迎面而来的就是Krist的一张白皙脸颊泛着红晕的脸，湿漉漉的头发上还挂着水珠，随着他扑上来的动作蹭到了Singto的衣服上。

“P’Singtuan你好慢阿～”也不顾头上的水珠Krist晃了晃脑袋在Singto的颈窝处磨蹭着。

“难道不是正好吗？Kit这不刚洗干净，就等我来享用了嘛。”Singto边说话边关上了门，随后大手猛的托着Krist的屁股，一下把人抱了起来，二话不多的跨步到床边把人扔了上去，自己也脱了鞋跨坐在他的身上。

“诶P等一下啦..”Krist的手抵着Singto结实的胸膛出声阻止道。

“惩罚哪里还有等等的余地？”Singto一挑眉，紧接着手就扣住了抵在自己胸膛上的两只手腕，毫不犹豫的压过了Krist的头顶上。

他的话让Krist一愣，一时间没反应过来为什么是“惩罚”，支支吾吾的还想问些什么Singto就先开口说话了。

“Kit，你新换的屏保还喜欢吗？”Singto不顾Krist的挣扎一手解开了他宽松的浴衣，白嫩细滑的身体立刻袒露在了他眼前，精瘦的腰身和嫩红色的乳头格外诱人。

这话一说出口Krist就立刻明白了，他赶紧换上了一幅委屈的表情，眨巴着大眼睛无辜的看着全身都泛着酸味的Singto。还讨好般的叫着他的名字，“P’Sing～P’Singto～P’Singtuan～tuan～”

不管怎么叫，Singto都是如一开始般紧紧的看着他，脸色显然没有那么和善，他的喉结滚动了两下终于动了动唇瓣，连说出口的话都掺杂着半分沙哑，“颁奖礼那天抱还没抱够吗？”

“P你听我解释好不好？”

“没得解释。”谁想到Singto压根就不吃这套，“给你一个机会现在换回来。”

Krist一听他的要求立刻不愿意了，这小脾气说来就来，你让我换我偏不！

“不换！”他偏过头白了一眼Singto，毫不犹豫的拒绝了，这刚换上还没捂热乎了哪有这么快就换回去的道理？

Krist的态度也让Singto憋了一肚子的火没地方撒，不认错就算了还耍上脾气了，不得不反省自己平时就是太宠他了，到头来受气的还是自己，他耐着性子又问了一遍。

“快点Kit，换不换？”

“没可能！”Krist一副懒得搭理他的模样。

“......”Singto额角的青筋跳了跳。

得了，看来不给小猫咪尝尝苦头也不会这么轻易听话的。

他没再坚持，而是从他的身上垮了下去，正在Krist纳闷怎么没有动静的时候，突然他的视线模糊随后陷入了黑暗。

？？！

P’Sing用什么东西将他的眼睛给蒙上了...


End file.
